Harry Potter New York Nihilist-M-Chapter 1
by TheSonsofDorn
Summary: My first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please leave a review.


The man raised the pistol- cocked and loaded- ready to fire. Harry looked in distress and despair. He had to choose to reveal his wizard identity or let his new found friend die in front of his eyes.

... ...The morning earlier...

Harry awoke. It had been too long since he had a full night of sleep and he felt the effects as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of his bed. His eyes felt scorched and his head throbbed as he readied himself for the day ahead.

His lungs spluttered conjuring a great stinging up through his throat and wind pipe-his acute asthma had come back to haunt him. Harry's years in an improperly ventilated room under the stairs had made hell of his breathing and he felt the toll especially this morning.

Dressing himself-Harry prepared for Hogwarts annual school field trip to the muggle world-he wore his common casual attire. Strolling with bags under his eyes through the Gryffindor dorms he made note of the many bags others seemed to be bringing with them and felt under prepared.

Entering the dining hall, Harry found seating by Luna Lovegood across from his best friend: Ronald Weasly. They delved into breakfast-gourging for the long journey that laid ahead.

The preparation for the trip was utter chaos. Professors galloped through the halls screaming at students. Hagrid seemed to do the majority of the work-as always. Harry prepared himself carrying little. He found comfortable seating on the train accompanied by his closest friends: Ron and Hermionie. Luna also took refuge in their train compartment, but Harry had trained himself to block out her noise.

The journey felt short and painless, Ron blabbered on about his new favourite porn star and Hermionie stared in her usual disguist: Harry felt content at that moment, near happy even. He was not aware of the lurking doom Fate had ever so delicately prepared.

"Harry...wake up...HARRY! We've arrived at Padington station, we have to hurry to the tube if we want to check in at the air port in time." Droned on Hermionie's soft voice, she shook Harry gently and he rose to his feet in a sleepish daze. Hermionie took his hand in hers to Ron's jealous gaze and walked along with him towards the tube platform through crowds of oblivious muggles.

The tube was as Harry remembered. An awkward ordeal of silence and stillness, yet Hermionie did not loosen her grip of Harry and he found comfort in that. Luna attempted a crude rendition of Japanese to some clearly Korean tourists. Seamus laughed and an automated voice announced their desired arrival.

As piles of students flooded the airport like an open dam Harry looked around the vast modern edifice in almost amaze. He and his fellow Gryffindor members were led through the maze of an airport to check in. As all felt quiet and regular to a certain extent: Harry's scar blazed in pain. He lost his footing and collapsed to his knees a fury flowing through his forehead.

At this point Harry's vision slurred and the little control of his body he grasped at escaped him. Darkness.

Harry awoke in a state of panic and frenzy. Scaring Ron shitless but being less than enough to even gain the attention of Luna. Harry sat seat belted into a seat on a plane-flying to New York.

Ron offered a mint. Harry neglected answering but instead attempted to return to a regular heart rate and mentality.

Harry's scar burnt and he sought water from a young flight attendant. Hermione came to see how he was after the turbulence has ceased.

...1 day later...

Checking into the hotel had gone relatively painlessly and by the evening Harry and his friends had settled into their 3rd night club and were recieving some attention from a group of young American girls.

When Ron claimed American girls were attracted to British accents like youtubers to a comment war he wasn't wrong. The found a small booth and soon even Neville had a "blonde babe" of his own.

Shots were consumed in their tray loads, and around 12 minutes later Ron and his American companion curiously required the restroom at the same time. Ron smirked as he was led away, this gave Harry time to the girl sta beside him.

She introduced herself as Anne and was a year older than Harry at the time. They talked-in the sense that Harry sat in silence as she spat what he considered foreign words in his general vicinity. But she seemed cute and had a moral compass lower than the titanic.

She moved into kiss him and Harry didn't stop her but the drinks were getting to his head so he requested to "go someplace quieter". They made their way into a desolate alleyway in the chaos of New

York city, yet now at night it seemed almost calm.

Harry moved in towards the girl and was resting his lips on hers when he heard the soul grinding click of a gun being loaded. As he opened his eyes and looked into Anne's-they were flooded with terror. A scream escaped Anne's lips into Harry's when a low rough voice told Harry to step away.

Harry in panic stepped back. He took four paces back before being stopped by a heap of garbage bins. Anne's eyes stayed locked in contact with Harry's. Tears began to release themselves from her tear ducts dragging eye liner, foundation and the rest of thw girls make up down her cheeks. The man stood tall with dark brown coat caked in mud and dirt. His hands dripped with blood.

The figure held in his hand a pistol-a revolver. It was raised and steadied pointing towards Harry's American companion.

An ultimatum unfolded itself in front of Harry's eyes: to let his friend die or reveal his wizardry. Harry had seconds to choose.

That concludes the first chapter of my first piece of fanfiction. Please leave a review as to allow me to improve as I wirte further. Thanks for reading chapter 1 I'll begin chapter 2 as soon as I'm able to.


End file.
